Jacob (kekgeek)
Jacob is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (won) Gift Grabbing Galore (lost) Survivor Trivia (won) Complicated Quad (lost) Spamming for Days (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell Is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Row, Row, Row Your Boat (lost) Contestant Gameplay Jacob was one of the players selected to be a part of the Fans tribe due to his close friendship with Nasty, and the respect Nasty had for his playstyle of UTR to the extreme. Coming into the game, Jacob had low hopes of winning or even going far so he decided to have fun. Utilizing the target twist to his advantage, he worked his way into the majority alliance and earned 1 idol before the merge when he got his tribemates to eliminate his targets, Bryan and Colin. He then began playing with his tribemates by giving Nick a fake 1/2 idol claiming that it was the one he got from Colin's elimination. Jacob then entered the merge at a 6-4 disadvantage, but earned another half idol when Max Z. was eliminated for being the least trustworthy fan. Deciding to up his fun, he made up a fake advantage known as the Death Stone where he could choose three people after he was eliminated and have all of them throw their immunity pieces in the fire, and he also gave Tiffany another fake 1/2 idol claiming it was the one from Max Z.'s elimination. The ruse worked and he found himself into the top 7 easily. Here, he felt unsafe and used his idol correctly to blindside Michael and earn himself a spot in the final 6. He then eliminated Kyle on the revote to earn the final piece of his second idol. At the Final 5, he played said idol and nullified Renny's vote against him earning a spot in the Final 4. (His fake 1/2 idol that went to Tiffany, was seen here as Renny tried to combine it with his own legitimate piece.) Jacob then entered the final challenge and finished in a distant 4th. Knowing that it was going to come down to him or Renny, he pleaded with Nick to vote fans strong, and Nick came through forcing a Fire Making Challenge. However, Renny blew Jacob away and he was eliminated as the 7th and Final Jury Member. Jacob's solid gameplay and ability to have fun while doing so allowed him to win Player of the Season, as well as Fan Favorite, and be named the Host's Favorite for Nasty and Tim. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Contestant Gameplay Due to his great gameplay from India, Jacob K. was one of the immediate choices to come back for All Stars which he gladly accepted to try and win this time around. In the draft, Nasty selected Jacob K. as his first overall pick and first in the entire draft placing him on Team Nasty. In the game, Jacob made a quick three person alliance with Jacob G. and Pika as they respected him for his UTR strategy and decided working with him would be beneficial to them in the long run. The two quickly picked off outsiders Tiffany and Renny during Team Nasty's first two tribals. However, things changes at the third tribal. Jacob K. decided to target Josh as he trusted him the least of the other players and wanted to weaken Tim as Josh was Tim's best buddy in the game. Pika was fully on board with this idea, however none of the other members were as they perceived Jacob K. to be the bigger threat while Tim would make a nice shield moving forward. At tribal, Jacob K. was blindsided in a 5-2 vote where Jacob G. showed that he was the master of playing both sides of the tribe and joined in on the blindside. Voting History Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants